The invention relates to an arm clamp having a guide rail, on which a transverse arm is fixed, having a sliding arm which is displaceable on the guide rail and which can be inclined against the latter, and having a pressure application spindle with a pressure piece, which pressure application spindle is displaceably arranged on the arm bracket so that a pressure force can be exerted on a workpiece between transverse arm and sliding arm.
Such arm clamps are known from the prior art, especially in the form of screw clamps. For example, such arm clamps are shown in the form of die cast clamps in the catalog of Bessey & Sohn GmbH & Co. for the year 1998.